disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jack's Lament
"'Jack's Lament'" es una canción de la película ''The Nightmare Before Christmas. Es cantada por Jack Skelleton, quien está cansado de celebrar Halloween y quiere experimentar algo más. Los All American Rejects hicieron una versión de esta canción para el álbum Nightmare Revisited, que fue estrenado en 2007. Letra |-|Latinoamérica= Nadie puede negar, que soy un tipo singular Con un talento, por demás, sin igual Si se trata de sustos en la oscuridad Nadie hay que me pueda derrotar Basta una pequeña dosis de mi encanto fantasmal Y hasta al más valiente hago correr Con tan sólo mover una mano esqueletal He espantado a mil guerreros a la vez Más año tras año todo sigue igual Y ya estoy cansado de tanto espantar Y yo, Jack, el rey de aquí. Ya me cansé de vivir así Dentro de mi huesudo interior Vacío estoy, vacío voy Y debe haber alguna razón Yo debo hallar la solución Soy un profesional del espanto infernal Y ni un ser hay que aguante mi faz No hay en todo el planeta quien conmigo se meta Mi leyenda no morirá jamás Y siendo yo muerto mi cabeza desprendo Y recito a Shakespeare en versos Ni hombre ni animal, me puede imitar Con la furia de mis gritos y mis gestos Más quien va, jamás a comprender Que este pobre rey, quien dictó la ley Se cansó de reinar, si pudieran entender Podría renunciar, si pudiera ser Hay un vacío aquí en mi interior En busca de un que se yo Poder y honor, no quiero ya más Con eso, no se apaga el dolor |-|Castellano= Nadie puede negar, que soy un tipo singular Un talento incomparable, sin igual. Si deseo una sorpresa en la oscuridad El mejor se que soy sin quererlo Una dosis muy pequeña de mi encanto fantasmal Y hombres hechos y derechos gritarán Mi esqueleto agité y de pronto grité Y a caballeros valerosos asusté Pero año tras año nada va a cambiar Y me cansó un poco de hacer tanto mal Yo, Jack el rey del mal Estoy cansado de seguir igual Y es que muy dentro, en mi interior Hay un vacío aterrador Que sensación en mi corazón Surgió inesperada y veloz Soy un profesional, un maestro infernal Lucifer me podría enviar Para un tipo corriente no soy más que un perdedor Soy famoso en todo el continente Como ya estoy muerto, yo me arranco la cabeza Y recito a Shakespeare hasta en verso. Ni hombre ni animal que me pueda imitar Con la furia que me inspiran mis ancestros Ni tú me podrías comprender Pues el rey de marfil de esqueleto gris No quiere reinar, si supieran de verdad Dejaría el reinado para estar a su lado Hay soledad en mi corazón Y necesito más calor La fama no me ayudará Mis lágrimas vacías están |-|Inglés= There are few who'd deny, at what I do, I am the best For my talents are renowned far and wide When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night I excel without ever even trying With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms I have seen grown men give out a shriek With a wave of my hand and a well-placed moan I have swept the very bravest off their feet Yet year after year, it's the same routine And I grow so weary of the sound of screams And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King Have grown so tired of the same old thing Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones An emptiness began to grow There's something out there far from my home A longing that I've never known I'm the master of fright, and a demon of light And I'll scare you right out of your pants To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mr. Unlucky And I'm known throughout England and France And since I am dead, I can take off my head To recite Shakespearean quotations No animal nor man can scream like I can With the fury of my recitations But who here would ever understand That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin Would tire of his crown If they only understood He'd give it all up if he only could Oh there's an empty place in my bones That calls out for something unknown The fame and praise come year after year Does nothing for these empty tears Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones tristes Categoría:Canciones de The Nightmare Before Christmas Categoría:Canciones de Halloween Categoría:Canciones Destacadas